Garaharu Ushibuka
| image = | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | weapon = Traffic Sign | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 24 | anime debut = Episode 6 | japanese voice = Nobunaga Shimazaki | english voice = Kyle C. Jones | image gallery = yes }} Garaharu Ushibuka (牛深 柄春, Ushibuka Garaharu) is a senior of Class 13, though he is not a member of the Thirteen Party. Personality Very little about Ushibuka's personality is known, but he bears the arrogance characteristic of the majority of Abnormals. One of his interests is motor sports. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, pages 12-13 Appearance Ushibuka has brown hair (green in the anime), and brown eyes. He wears the men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, though without the tie and with the jacket undone, a black shirt visible beneath it. Plot Thirteen Party Arc After Nekomi Nabeshima defeats Myouga Unzen, Ushibuka confronts Medaka Kurokami along with his fellow members of Class 13, Royal Hirado and Kenri Noogata, in the hopes that defeating her will enter them into the Thirteen Party. Ushibuka tells Medaka that if she thought her problems would end with only one battle, she is sorely mistaken, before revealing that though they rarely come to school, there are more than a hundred students in Class 13. After Hirado and Noogata each say their piece as well, all three of them attack her at once. Medaka defeats them all in an instant with no remarkable show of effort (she continues fixing her hair throughout the assault), only commenting that she held back on reflex. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, pages 12-16 Kumagawa Incident Arc After news of the Flask Plan's halt is spread throughout the academy (using Twitter), Ushibuka leaves the school with the majority of Class 13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 2 On August twenty-second, Ushibuka is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 9-11 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Unknown Shiranui Arc At the end of the academic year, Ushibuka is among the graduating students present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. When Misogi Kumagawa is introduced as the speaker for the graduating class, Ushibuka asks why Kuudou Hinokage is not speaking. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 9 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Ushibuka is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number thirteen. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 He and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Ushibuka thinks to himself that it was nice fighting with her, even if for a short time. All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-5 His message to Medaka is to advance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Ushibuka carries a traffic sign of some sort as his weapon of choice. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, page 12 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal